Sanura Williams
|-| Sanura Wasola Willaims= |-| Fire Spirit= Summary Sanura Williams is a young, African-American woman who works at a college in Maryland. Her life took a fateful turn when she met Assefa Berber, who needed a psychologist's help on a case. Love sprouted quickly between the two, and after the handfasting ritual it was practically undeniable that she was indeed, the fire witch of legend. Sanura was now forced with the reality of facing her destiny, and learning to control her fire spirit, else the day of serpents would steal from her everyone she holds dear. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, At least 9-B with magic | 10-A physically, At least 8-A with magic, 8-A while in fire form | At least 8-A, likely higher Name: Sanura Williams Origin: Death and Destiny Gender: Female Age: 28 (BoS), 29 (Of Beasts and Bonds) Classification: Witch, Fire Witch of Legend, Psychologist, Professor Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Her second sight allows her to see the aura of other preternaturals, as well as the elemental decomposition of objects. She has limited passive sensing capacity of the auras of those around her. Second sight also grants X-Ray vision. She is capable of seeing when someone will die), Martial Arts (Defeated Chanya with a takedown followed by two swift punches), Night Vision (while not as good as were-cats, witches can see far better in the night than any full-human), Limited Empathic Manipulation (Gave Cynthia a magical hug which made her feel better emotionally to the extent that it was visible on her face), Telepathy (Can communicate telepathically with her mate), Forcefield Creation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiar in a bolt of lightning), Blood Manipulation (Thinned Eric's blood during the healing process), Chi Manipulation (Imparted some of Assefa's chi into Eric), BFR (via dimensional transference spell), Can cast binding spells, Healing (Capable of healing Eric's blood clots), Dream Manipulation (Manipulated Eric's dreams to allow him access to his cat spirit again), Illusion Creation (Cast an illusion of Assefa being a rapist while within the dream), Sleep Inducement (Cast a sleep spell on Rashad and Dahad), Memory Manipulation (with the memory wipe spell), Curse Manipulation (cast a curse on Paul Chambers that had the potential to "break his mind"), Explosion Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can force her fire magic down the throats of her opponents, burning their lungs), Levitation (with wind magic), Mind Manipulation (Used Magic on full-humans at the airport to allow Mike to get through with his weapons), Likely Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Resisted Shanumi's attempts on her mind), Fire Manipulation (Slept on a sofa of flames as a child) and Disease Manipulation (Similar to were-cats, witches don't get sick from things that cause humans to be sick) | All previous abilities Can manifest whips of flame, Can strengthen and enhance her familiar, Can track heat signatures, Magma Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation (Contact with her enflamed skin or forcefield can cause disintegration) | All previous abilities, True Flight, Likely Immortality (Type 8. Is the embodiment of Ma'at along with Assefa), Has a Benu Bird as a protector and a pet Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, at least Wall level with lightning and fire magic (Her lightning was capable of killing the sirens. And Assefa stated that her fire magic was capable of incinerating the Adzes rather casually) | Athlete level physically (same as previous), at least Multi-City Block level with magic (Fought off Mami Wata's serpents in the river. Created flames underwater. Is comparable to the water witch of legend, who was stated to have power enough to flood the city of Baltimore) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Is the embodiment of Ma'at, and superior to all preternaturals. Defeated Mami Wata) Speed: Athletic Human Physically, Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lighting spells Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Wall Class with magic | Multi-City Block level with magic | At least Multi-City Block level with magic Durability: Athlete level physically (Capable of fighting even after being beat by the Siren's), at least Wall Class with forcefields (Even Assefa transformed couldn't break out of her forcefields. Could fend off three adzes while injured and losing blood) | At least Multi-City Block level with forcefields (Fended off Mami Wata's creatures) | Unknown Stamina: Immense (Capable of fending off three adzes while losing much blood. Fought against the entire Sudan witch coven despite having broken bones and horrific injuries) | Immense (Managed to fight against a sea of snakes while underwater. Didn't show any signs of tiring while fighting a goddess) | Unknown Range: A few meters to dozens of meters with most spells | Possibly hundreds of meters with fire and lightning magic Standard Equipment: Moonstone (Hides her identity as the fire witch of legend), Her spirit Assefa Berber Intelligence: Gifted (Earned her doctorate in psychology. Managed to come up with a plan to capture the adzes before Assefa. Figured out the identity of the Fire Witch of Legend) Weaknesses: Is prone to anger. Has little control over her fire spirit. Many of her spells require an incantation, or extensive preparation work to be used. Though, unlike many other witches, Sanura's incantations can be spoken in her head, as opposed to aloud. The lack of a complete mate bond means she cannot use her full strength | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: A witch's power lies in their magic. Their ability to perform spells. Sanura, being the fire witch of legend, transcends the typical 1 to 5 scale that witches are rated on, being at least and 8 as she is superior to her mother, who is a 7. *'Fire Magic:' Using the fire spirit within her, Sanura is capable of casting fire spells, normally using them to rain literal hell down upon her foes. *'Lightning Magic:' Sanura also has the capacity to using lightning magic due to her position as the fire witch of legend. Fast and ferocious, Sanura typically uses this magic to cast down bolts of electrical wrath upon her foes. She used this to kill the Sirens, leaving their bodies nothing more than burned bits of preternatural mess. *'Wind Magic:' Sanura has a tertiary capacity for wind magic. She typically uses it as a get off me tactic, displayed when she was capable of throwing the adze off of her. This magic can also likely be used to stun, much like what it did to the adze when it was struck. Incantations: Magic words are a witch's more frequently employment of her magic. The speaking of incantations during battle as quick as one can in very important. Though there are numerous spells which require magic circles and other materials such as unique oils to perform spells. *'Binding Spells:' These spells are used to immobilize opponents. The incantations for these are quick and hard to stop even at a distance of only a few meters. Sanura is capable of binding the opponent in whatever she desires, though the binds are invisible. While she can choose rope, Sanura's hidden violent nature causes her to also choose things such as barbed wire, such that any movement the opponent makes will draw blood from them. Sanura has even used such a spell on Assefa, though there were no visualized bindings involved, he was simply rendered immobile. When this was used on Paul Chambers, Sanura imagined the bindings as though they were Assefa's Mngwa fangs. Sanura then took the opportunity to cast a curse on the man, using his arrogance against him, such that if he didn't agree to not hurt Assefa or his friends and family, the bindings would stay upon them. Sanura also has the means to tighten her bindings, as she did in this same scene against Paul Chambers. *'Forcefields and wards:' Higher level witches have the capacity to fortify their home with wards, making their homes far less likely to be attacked. Sanura's forcefields can be cast with quick incantations, and they are large enough to be able to house multiple meters worth of space in all directions. *'Dimensional Transference Spell:' A spell designed to send an individual to another dimension. This spell requires a magic circle, and a decently long incantation. This spell was used on the Raven Mocker, who was attempting to steal the soul of a dying Eric. Channeling her magic through her familiar, Sanura was capable of sending the foul creature to a hell dimension while it was immobilized in a wreath of molten rock she had placed on it earlier. This spell was also used on the Leucrotas, Assefa, Najja, and Zareb. Using her forcefield as a magic circle, she was able to send her allies and their enemies several miles away. Inducing a time lag such that Assefa, Najja, and Zareb arrived at their destination about a minute before the Leucrotas did. *'Memory Wipe Spell:' A spell typically used when a full-human learns of the preternatural world. The spell is rather messy, as wiping one's memory is a delicate technique. It requires prep, needing a magic circle and a willing (or bound) victim. The typical amount of time removed is 6 months worth of memory. Though Sanura, with Assefa's help, is capable of removing precise moments of time. This was shown when she removed several minutes of Dahad's memory, stripping him of the memory of hearing his chosen mate devoured. *'Location Spell:' Most witches have the means to located someone through casting a spell using an item that was in their possession or is associated with them. The closer the association, the better the spell works. The spell has a twenty mile radius, though Sanura's range is likely wider. *'Anti-sensory Spell:' A seemingly simple spell that makes it impossible for full-humans, were-cats, and likely other witches, to identify Sanura. Sanura likely has a more powerful variant of this spell. It should be noted, however, that it doesn't make her invisible. As Ulan Berber was able to clearly see her, and she internally remarked that she should've cast a stronger version of the spell specifically for were-cats. Benu Bird: The precognitor to the phoenix. After freeing Shanumi's spirit, the former fire witch of legend blessed Sanura with the protection of her spirit. In the fated battle against Mami Wata, the woman's spirit made an appearance in the form of a powerful benu bird, fiercely loyal to Sanura. Key: Partial Mate Bond | Full Mate Bond/Fire Spirit Merging | Ascension Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Blood Users Category:Chi Users Category:BFR Users Category:Healers Category:Dream Users Category:Illusionists Category:Death and Destiny Category:Witches Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9